Unquiet Hands: Sebastian's Poetry
by blocked-in
Summary: A collection of poems Sebastian wrote in Unquiet Hands 'verse. Not necessary to read story, but recommended.
1. Preface

Preface

These are poems Sebastian wrote in the Unquiet Hands 'verse. Most of them go with the story, others are just snippets I wrote for kicks. They don't all match up with the story order-wise. They'll be a little mixed around. I'll update when the mood strikes me. Some of them are in French (I'm going off whatever meager French I remember from high school, so please don't get all up on my case). There are English translations, of course.


	2. Je Rêve de Paris

_Written when Sebastian left Paris for Ohio._

Je Rêve de Paris

Je rêve de Paris  
Je rêve de m'amour  
De sa lumière,  
De sa musique.  
Je ne peut pas aller,  
Chez moi.  
La maison est vide  
Et je suis seul.  
Mais j'éteindrai des lumiêres;  
J'ouvre la porte  
Et ouvre les fênetres.  
Et quand je rêve,  
Je rêve de Paris;  
Ou vraiment,  
Où Elle reste

* * *

I Dream of Paris

I dream of Paris.  
I dream of my love  
Of her light,  
Of her music.  
I cannot go  
Home.  
The house is empty  
And I am alone.  
But I shut the lights;  
I open the door  
And open the windows.  
And when I dream,  
I dream of Paris;  
Or really,  
Where She is.


	3. My Maman

_Written when Sebastian was 5_

My Maman

My Maman is pretty  
And smart  
And funny.  
I love Maman

* * *

**A/N: Let's face it, five-year-old Sebastian must have been adorable.**


	4. White

_Written the first time Sebastian saw Kurt._

White

His skin is white.  
His eyes are blue.  
His clothes are, too.  
They're navy blue and dusty skies.  
His voice is slightly pink;  
I think I might hate it  
(maybe not).  
His smile is green;  
Envy looks good on him.  
His look is red;  
I think he might hate me.  
But only his skin is white.


	5. My Porcelain

_Written when Sebastian figured it out. This was the poem Kurt picked up off Sebastian's desk in chapter 7. Also the poem read and printed on the dress in the epilogue._

My Porcelain

Son peau est comme la porcelaine:  
blanc.  
Ses yeux sont comme l'encre de la porcelaine,  
bleu,  
parfait,  
précis.  
Son voix est comme la contact de porcelaine,  
douce;  
Je crois que je l'aime  
(Je l'adore).  
Son sourire est comme la lumière sur la porcelaine,  
mais la lumière est obscurcie.  
Son visage est comme la porcelaine.  
Et je l'adore.  
Il est le mien.  
Il est ma porcelaine.

* * *

My Porcelain

His skin is like porcelain:  
white.  
His eyes are like the ink of porcelain:  
blue,  
perfect,  
precise.  
His voice is like the touch of porcelain:  
soft;  
I think I like it  
(I adore it).  
His smile is like the light on porcelain,  
but the light is obscured.  
His face is like porcelain  
And I adore it.  
He is mine.  
He is my porcelain.


	6. No Title

_Written after Kurt's performance of 'I Have Nothing'_

No title

No, I have nothing  
Because I don't have you.  
Not yet.  
Maybe not ever.  
Do I deserve you?  
Net yet.  
Maybe not ever.  
Will you love me?  
Not yet.  
Maybe not ever.  
But, oh, I wait for that day.  
Because who don't you have  
When you have nothing?


	7. Seul

_Written after Kurt and Sebastian fought._

Seul

Je suis seul  
sans toi.  
Tu es parti.  
Et je suis seul.  
Retournez à moi  
S'il te plait.  
Parce que  
Je suis seul  
sans toi.

Je suis seul  
sans toi.  
Tu es ma délivrance.  
Tu es mes excuses.  
Retournez à moi  
Parce que  
J'ai besoin de toi.  
Parce que  
Je suis seul  
sans toi.

Je suis seul  
sans toi.  
Je t'aime.  
Je n'ai dit pas  
Que je t'aime.  
Et maintenant,  
Mon chance de parler  
est passé.  
Retournez,  
Je supplie.  
Je suis seul  
sans toi.

* * *

Alone

I am alone  
without you.  
You have left  
And I am alone.  
Come back to me  
Please.  
Because  
I am alone  
without you.

I am alone  
without you.  
You are my salvation.  
You are my apology.  
Come back to me  
Because  
I need you.  
Because  
I am alone  
without you.

I am alone  
without you.  
I love you.  
I did not say  
That I love you.  
And now my chance to speak  
has passed.  
Come back,  
I beg.  
I am alone  
without you.


End file.
